If you could say it like that
by atakino-zane
Summary: ...then you wouldn't need halmark.Hinata decides to finally tell Naruto about her feelings. However, she realises that she can't do it with her stuttering, nervous words alone. Fluffiness, but in characterness.


This fanfiction is for my little sister.

Redundancy report: Don't own the characters that I write about on a **fan fiction** site. 0...o

Neh, enjoy. It's cute

---------------------

The day dawned bright and sunny in Konahagakure. Hinata stretched as she woke up at the dawn; today was the day that she'd do it, that she'd finally ask Naruto out on a date.

She got upand got dressed, and as she washed her face, she looked at her reflection with conviction.

"Yes. I will tell him how I feel!"

She slipped on her sandals and went outside.

The dusty road pitterpattered under her feet as she headed for the Ramen shop. However, as she passed a particular store, she thought, _Perhaps I should get Naruto-Kun a gift..._ She walked into the store.

She browsed the store and then settled on getting him a card. After all, that way she could write down what she meant to say and he would know. She looked past the birthday cards, anniversay cards, get well cards, and humor cards. Finally, she saw the one she wanted.

It had a spring tree in the front and the sihlloutte of two lovers sitting underneath it. On the cover, it read "The spring leaves grow with love,"

She opened it to read the inside, and it continued, over a pattern of new leaves, "just as my love for you blossoms and grows each day.."

It was a little cheesy, but Hinata liked it and she thought that Naruto would, too.

She paid for it, and as a last second though, bought a few cups of instant ramen. With that blonde kid, you could never go wrong with ramen.

_Now, to find Naruto._ She headed for Ichiraku Ramen, where he would be (or would be heading). However, he wasn't there. Only the old cook was. She bid him a quiet hello and began to head to Naruto's house.

Hinata reached the doorway and took a deep breath. _I can do this!_ She lifted her hand to the door and knocked. Silence. _Maybe he's not awake yet..._ She went to knock, this time harder, and with enough sound that he'd actually hear it. She knocked and the door slid open.

"N-Naruto-kun?"

She cautiously walked inside. The place was a dump, but she could understand that, as he lived alone. She hesitated in the opening hall, which was also a small kitchen. "N-Naruto-kun, are you here?"

A pause, and then he appeared from (presumably) his bedroom. He had an adorable sleeping cap on, with a little face and teeth. It looked almost like it was eating his head.

" 'morning, Hinata-chan. Wait, how'd you get inside?"

"Y-your door... it was open." She blushed, clasping her hands toghet in front of her. In her hands, she realized she was holding the bag containing the card and ramen.

"Oh.." He laughed and smiled cheesily. "Hehehe...Oops." He paused and looked at her curiously. "Uh, what's in the bag?"

"Oh!" She held it out and began walking towards him. "I-It's-"

He had been walking towards her, and she'd been so nervouse that she wasn't watching where she was going. Right in front of him, she tripped and they both fell.

The bag fell out of her hands and she landed on top of him.

Their lips met in an accidental kiss.

Naruto's deep-sea blue eyes widened in surprise and Hinata's face lit up redder than hot metal. After the split second of shock, she got up and ran out of the house, sitting on the ground just outside the door. She was breathing heavily from nervousness and excitement combined.

_That was all my fault!_ Her face burned redder.

From behind her, she heard Naruto's voice. "Hinata?"

She turned around. He was holding the ramen in one hand and the open card in the other. "Y-yes?" She just barely managed to get out.

There was a brief pause. Then he sat down next to her and put his arms around her.

"Thanks," he said.

Hinata looked at him with shock; he was smiling. _Naruto-kun?_ She couldn't even speak.

"I'm glad that I know that now," he said. He kissed her gently. "Sorry I didn't notice before."

---- ----

Well, there it is. reviews appreciated, and since I had to do this whole thing without access to spell check, tell me if there's any typos that I missed while glancing this over. Thanks


End file.
